Love in a dying world
by Toxicsnake91
Summary: Lumina lived a sheltered life always wondering why she was born of the chaos and who she really was, then one day she saw her the pink haired savior and began to develop feeling making her more than a child of the chaos almost human


**Hey guys R&amp;R more detailed note at the end and i in no way make money off this story and all credit goes to the square enix company for making these games**

The girl awoke to the darkness of the chaos that flooded a dying world, some called her a demon others a queen but she was neither of these things just a young pink haired girl trying to find a place to fit in. Her pale complexion and aqua blue eyes made her look as fragile as a doll but deep down inside she was as mischievous as any child.

With a playful smile she would skip through the streets of the dying world she had been born to slipping in and out of sight using the chaos stream she called home. None of this brought her any fun as she found it difficult to interact with humans only the creatures of the chaos she had grown up around, little did she know this one day would shape the rest of her life when she saw the tall figure looking up at the clock tower in the very heart of Luxerion her long sakura pink hair fluttering beautifully in the slight breeze.

The young girl started at the woman wearing a long black suit jacket with a grey waistcoat and white shirt. Covering the woman's long legs were black trousers and black shoes that shone dully in the street light she was near. The young girl's pink lips curled into her mischievous smile as she looked at the older woman thinking of how fun it would be to tease her a little.

The young girl watched as the taller woman wondered over to speak with a member of the Luxerion police force it was a sad shame that another death had befallen the town by the fabled shadow hunter. The girl didn't care much as she watched the taller woman bending down to look at the poor child who had been stabbed in the back clearly by those silly worshippers of a dead goddess, she felt her face going slightly red as an image of her lying on the ground in her black clothing with the taller woman standing over her smiling.

Stop this she thought as she disappeared into the chaos, why would she have been thinking that? Thinking how long the woman's legs were, how safe her arms must feel when wrapped around her. She shook her head again unsure of herself and what she was feeling, Feeling? That couldn't be she didn't have feelings they were for weak humans or where they. Could it have been possible she was developing feelings or had she always had them?

The girl slipped unnoticed out of the chaos and saw near the graveyard gates the same pink haired woman from the town centre looking at the closed gates, time for some fun.

"They looked locked to me" I said making the woman turn in a flash, her long hair whipping around as she faced me, I wondered what it felt like to run my hands through it.

"Who are you?" She asked in a sweet alluring voice that made the young girls heart skip a beat.

"No one important" The girl said tilting her head to one side so she could take the woman's entire tall figure in from head to toe.

"Then get lost" the taller woman snapped before facing the gates again.

"I can help you get in there" the girl said with a playful smile as the woman looked at her over her shoulder "If you ask nicely". The woman glared as the girl continued to smile playfully.

"Who are you?" The woman asked again turning around and edging toward the girl who stood her ground as she breathed in the sweet scent of the taller woman's perfume, she wondered what that smell was it was slightly intoxicating.

"My name is Lumina" The girl said standing up straight and staring deeply into the other woman's emerald green eyes as her eyes wondered to the taller woman's lips wondering what they would taste like.

"Lumina, where have I heard that name before?" the woman asked herself thinking hard "No, nothing coming to me I guess it would make sense for me to tell you my name it's Lightning. Now tell me how do I get in there?"

"That wasn't nicely" Lumina said grinning wagging her finger in front of Lightning's face "I guess you can have some fun working it out". With this said Lumina disappeared into the chaos without another word, her mind was filled with the image of Lightning's face her eyes, her lips, the smell of her perfume. There wasn't long left for this world but Lumina intended to spend the last remaining days getting close to Lightning, toying with her head, teasing her maybe even kissing her.

**OK so I had a look and I couldn't find a single LightingxLumina story so I thought lets make one**

**I should explain that I might or might not bring in the others I'll make reference to them like I have done with Hope but don't expect an appearance from them (maybe fang and Vanille but I wouldn't hold me to this). Oh and before I love you all and leave you I have to say the reason I didn't use Lumina's and Lightning's names until the very end is because I thought it would be interesting to see if you could all work out who they were by the way I described them.**

**Anyway thank you for reading this and for those who have read my other stories on here I will try and get some new chapters up soon but i can't make any promises**

**Ta tar for now**


End file.
